merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorlois
Sir Gorlois was Uther Pendragon's best friend and the husband of Vivienne. History Gorlois was married to Vivienne, and held a high position in the Court of Camelot as a close friend of Uther Pendragon. During the Great Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. Morgause, who was born before the the event at a time when magic was still allowed in Camelot, had inherited magical powers probably from her mother Vivienne. She was smuggled out of Camelot as a baby by Gaius, who gave her to the high priestesses of the Old Religion. It is unknown if this was the request of Vivienne or whether Gaius thought that it would be the best place for her, for whatever reason. Due to another unknown reason, Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died shortly after her birth and did not discover the truth for at least twenty eight years when Morgause returned to Camelot. When Gorlois was away on the Northern Plains, Vivienne had a brief affair with Uther, and conceived Morgana. She had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child and Gorlois raised Morgana, though it is unknown whether he knew of her true parentage. At some point before his death - and before Morgana's birth as neither Morgana nor Annis had met Gorlois, to which he could also have possibly befriended King Caerleon. Some ten years later, Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. He later failed to send the reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois's death. Whether Uther did actually send the reinforcements and they didn't get there in time is unknown. Before Gorlois's death, Uther promised him that he would look after Morgana and subsequently took her in as his ward (when in reality, she was actually his daughter not Gorlois'). Gorlois's resting place is near the Darkling Woods just outside the citadel of the palace and is on a hill where a special stone was placed for him. Personality Gorlois was respected inside and outside Camelot for his fair and just character. Queen Annis described him as an honourable man, to which Morgana who knew him agreed. Uther described how he resembled Morgana in the way that she too stood up to him and challenged him, like a good friend must. In addition, he possibly loved Morgana very deeply because she had always wanted to get revenge on Uther for getting him killed, even after she turned against Camelot, she kept thinking of him as her real father who raised her to what she was. Relationship's Uther Gorlois was good freind's with King Uther of Camalot, He saved Uther's life more than once on the battlefeild and challanged Uther. Since his death Uther has honoured him more than once. Vivienne Lady Vivienne was Gorlois wife, It is unknown what their relationship was like but as Vivienne cheated on Gorlois with Gorlois good freind Uther it can be assumed that there relationship was somewhat estranged. Morgana Morgana was the daughter of Vivienne and Uther who Gorlois presumibly belived was his. It is indicated that the two were very close as Morgana has spoken about him fondly and has made several pilgrimig's to his grave. Morgana mentioned that she used to help Gorlois with his armour. Morgause Morgause was the other daughter of Vivienne. It is unknown if Gorlois was the her father as Morgause was Morgana's half-sister. In any case it is unlikely that the pair were close as Morgause was smuggled out of Camalot at a young age. Queen Annis Annis claimed Gorlois to be a "good and honourable man", which could possibly indicate that they had somewhat of a friendship before Gorlois was killed in battle while fighting in the Northern Plains. Appearances ;Series 1 :Valiant :The Beginning of the End :To Kill the King ;Series 2 :The Nightmare Begins :Lancelot and Guinevere :The Sins of the Father :The Witch's Quickening ;Series 3 :The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One :The Crystal Cave ;Series 4 :His Father's Son Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Knights Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Male Characters Category:Morgana's relations Category:Nobility Category:Mentioned only Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Pre-Series Category:Died in combat Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Allies of Morgana Category:Married